


Soft, sweet (and never too much)

by elareine



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Aftercare, Edgeplay, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Light Dom/sub, Lingerie, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Overstimulation, Pet Names, Phone Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:22:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21716833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elareine/pseuds/elareine
Summary: Dick loves leaving small presents for Damian.
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Damian Wayne
Comments: 6
Kudos: 244
Collections: Batfam Kinkmas Exchange 2019





	Soft, sweet (and never too much)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [beewitch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/beewitch/gifts).



> Hope you like it :)

His teacher was talking, and Damian couldn’t sit still. 

This was torture. He should have better self-control than this, he knew, especially over something so simple, but he knew he was blushing, trying to keep his body from moving too overtly. 

At least none of the other students dared to comment anymore. 

“Take out your books,” Ms. Falk said, “and start reading the introductory chapter on the Roman Republic.” 

Damian shifted in his seat to reach his backpack, and abruptly it all became too much.

He got up. “Bathroom,” was all he muttered, but no one stopped him as he practically bolted out the door. 

Once in the hallway, he forced himself to slow down—running only made it worse, and he did not want to be on the receiving end of a lecture on safety protocols in the corridors in this state. 

The click of the bathroom stall lock was heaven. Finally, some privacy, Damian thought as he pulled his phone out and unlocked it. With his finger on a name in his contact list, he hesitated. His free hand wandered down to his stomach and crept tentatively under his sweatshirt, down to where a hint of lace was peeking out over the top of his jeans. Just touching the material made his hips twitch. 

He swiped right. It didn’t take more than six seconds for the call to be picked up. 

“Grayson.” 

“Dami, hi.” Dick’s warm voice was concerned. “Everything okay? Do you need me to pick you up?” 

“No.” Though that did sound tempting, Damian had to admit. “I… am experiencing a problem of a different nature.” 

“Oh?” Imperceptively, Dick’s voice changed. “Why is that?” 

“You left me something.” Damian refused to let the word ‘panties’ cross his lips. Besides, it was true. Dick had gotten in the habit of leaving him little presents; some snacks, a hoodie, a book, a single rose—small things to show that he was thinking of Damian. This morning, it just happened to be the kind of underwear usually reserved for women. 

Dick hummed. “I did. Are you wearing them?” 

“Of course.” 

“Wish I could see that. I bet you look beautiful. Do you like the color?” 

“I…” Damian lifted his sweatshirt again, staring at the dusky pink lace against the brown of his skin. “Yes.” 

“And the material?” 

“It’s… soft.” 

Dick hummed. “So what’s the problem, then?” 

“You know!” Damian accused him, sure that Dick was messing with him. 

“No, I don’t. What does it feel like, wearing them?” 

Damian swallowed. Dick had taught him how to speak about this. He could do it; it was just difficult, sometimes, to be wanting like this. “I’m hard.” 

“Thank you for telling me.” 

Damian knew the exact way Dick would be smiling when he said that. It calmed his embarrassment somewhat. 

“Press your hand to your crotch area,” Dick instructed him, “under your jeans, but over your panties.” 

Damian did without sparing it a thought. “Fuck!” 

“Yeah. Bet you’re wet, huh? Just staining your panties because they turn you on so much you had to leave class and touch yourself in a bathroom where anyone could walk in at any moment.” 

“They won’t—” Damian tried to say, but even breathing shifted his hand and made him stutter, lose his train of thought as he whimpered. 

“What is it, sweetheart?” 

“I need to—Can I touch myself?” 

Just moving his hand would be enough, Damian knew. Just this, the idea of being caught, Dick’s voice in his ear and his gift rubbing against his cock. 

“No.” 

The sound that left Damian was closer to a wail than he’d have liked to admit. 

“Pull your hand back,” Dick ordered. He waited until Damian’s whimper of loss told him he’d obeyed. “I know it feels good, but can you hold it until we see each other?” 

Damian’s throat closed. That was not what he’d been hoping for when he’d decided to call. “I—” 

“C’mon, Dami,” Dick cajoled. “I want to see you like this, all worked up because you wore a pretty piece of panties to school for me. It’ll feel so good.” 

And when he asked like that, there was nothing Damian could say but: “Yes.” 

It seemed to take ages until they were alone. First, it had been Alfred picking Damian up, so he’d had to eat dinner and give a convincing show of doing homework before he was allowed to ‘go hang out with Dick.’ Then Dick had been on the phone, talking to Bruce while lounging on his bed. As soon as he saw Damian, he pulled him into his arms with a smile, dropping a silent kiss into his hair, but he didn’t stop talking for another ten minutes. 

Months ago, Damian would not have been able to resist touching Dick. By now, though, he knew what was expected from him. How to be good. So he lay there, careful to not put any pressure on his crotch area, and just enjoyed being close to Dick. It was soothing, almost, in a way school had not been, arousing-but-not. He could feel himself become closer to that pliant, soft state he only ever seemed to reach around Dick.

Finally, Dick hung up on Bruce and focused on Damian. “Did you keep from coming?” 

It had been easier to talk about this on the phone, somehow, than in the light of that smile. Still, Damian soldiered on: “I did.” 

Dick kissed him then, deep and dirty, yet still sweet in the way only Dick ever seemed to taste. When he pulled back, he whispered against Damian’s mouth: “I got you something else. Wanna see?” 

Damian wanted to get off. He nodded, anyway. 

Dick’s smile grew. “Take off everything but the panties, then.” 

Damian jumped off the bed and started stripping with barely any hesitation. 

He was used to baring himself for Dick’s gaze. This was different, though. The head of his dick was peeking out the top of the panties, like an obscene reminder of how much he liked them. It was worse than being naked. 

Dick closed his big hands around Damian’s thin hips and pulled him closer to the bed again, pressing a soft kiss to his belly, then lower. “Gorgeous. Close your eyes.” 

Damian did. Dick pressed a soft kiss to his forehead as a reward. 

The other got up and Damian heard him move around, the soft snick of a drawer opening. Then something cool and soft was pulled over his shoulders. As he allowed Dick to guide his arms, Damian deduced that it had to be silk, and the most expensive kind, from the feel of it. 

“Oh, Dami.” Dick’s voice was soft, almost a whisper. “You look… open your eyes.” 

When Damian did, he saw he was wearing a negligé. It was like something from an old movie, falling to his ankles in waves, off-white and floofy and gorgeous, and Damian felt his brain freeze at the idea that it was on _him_. 

“Wanna look at yourself in the mirror?” 

Dick’s voice was soft, hopeful, but Damian shook his head. He couldn’t. “Touch me?” 

“Of course, sweetheart.” 

With a gentle pull on his arm, Damian found himself back on the bed and in Dick’s lap. Dick’s firm tight was _right there_ , and when Damian moved his hips, his cock slid along smoothly, silk on silk. He repeated the movement, moaning, and again, and again.

“Take what you need,” Dick murmured. 

It was so embarrassing, but he couldn’t stop; the soft silk against his aching cock combined with the pressure he’d been longing for all day was too much, and Damian shook as his orgasm tore through him, tears in his eyes from sheer pleasure and relief. 

Hands were rubbing his back under the nightgown. For a long minute, Damian couldn’t do anything but cling to Dick, hiding his face in his neck as he tried to breathe. 

“Did that feel good, sweetie?” Dick finally asked. 

With one last shaky inhale, Damian drew away to look him in the eyes. 

“I’m sorry,” he ground out. “I didn’t mean to—”

“Hey.” Dick grabbed his chin, forcing Damian to look at him. “You’re always good for me. I love watching you like this. Look what it did to me.” 

Damian’s gaze followed Dick nod, down to his chest, heaving under the mostly-open shirt, further to his cock, hard and thick against his thigh. 

God, the man was so gorgeous. Damian couldn’t believe Dick was his. 

“I like giving you pleasure, making you happy,” Dick told him earnestly. “There’s nothing sexier than watching you come after you waited so long for me. You never have to apologize for that.” 

Damian still didn’t know how to deal with all these feelings inside of him at that moment. What he did know was: he wanted Dick to feel good, too. 

“Fuck me.” 

Dick frowned. “Are you sure? You already—” 

Damian wasn’t, was the thing. But he wanted to try, anyway. “Yes. Please.” The last word came out stuttery and quiet; it managed to turn Dick’s eyes soft. 

“Of course. C’mere.” 

Before he knew it, Damian was gathered to Dick’s chest again, legs spread by Dick’s to the distinct sound of the cap of the lube bottle being twisted off behind him. It made him smile. He never had to worry about that kind of thing with Dick. The other would never take him dry or stretch him too quickly. 

Then those big, nimble fingers cupped his behind, careful to not get any lube onto Damian’s lingerie. Damian felt himself blush even more deeply as he realized that Dick meant to keep the panties on for this, keep him sitting here on his lap all pretty and dressed in silk. 

When Dick’s first finger slid into him, Damian thought it wouldn’t be so bad. Sure, he was sensitive, but there was barely any friction. It was okay, he could handle it. 

The second one was a different story entirely. Damian whimpered at the stretch, unable to relax at first, his whole body suddenly on fire again. 

“Oh, sweetie,” Dick said and kissed him.

Damian loved kissing Dick; he could have (and had) spend hours doing just that, mapping Dick’s mouth and letting his own be conquered over and over again. It felt like he was the center of Dick’s world. 

It distracted him enough to let Dick finish preparing him; let him ignore the loss of those fingers and the blunt head pressure as Dick lined himself up. 

When Dick pushed him into him, Damian had to pull away or bite down on Dick’s lips. Fuck. That was—

Damian could feel his own cock harden again, much too soon, but it felt like an afterthought to the overwhelming sensations coursing through him. Dick was so, so gentle with him, waiting for him to adjust; it was still too much. Damian could only cling to him, trying to breathe. 

And then Dick moved. 

The first brush of his cock along Damian’s prostate made him twitch, the sensation pleasurable-but-not. With every repeat, it grew more intense, until Damian couldn’t tell whether it was good or not. 

But Dick was holding him as if he was the most precious thing on this earth. He was whispering, too, words like, “You’re so good for me, baby boy. So pretty, riding my cock like that. Wanna stay like this forever, just you and me, like this.” 

“Yes,” Damian sobbed, clinging to Dick’s shoulders for dear life. “Yes.”

“You’re going to make me come,” Dick told him with a groan. “You want that?”

Damian nodded into his neck, biting down to suppress any more of those humiliating noises from leaving his mouth. Dick didn’t flinch, wasn’t fooled for a second; he just murmured: “Yeah, because you’re my precious boy, aren’t you?” Then he moaned, low and long into Damian’s ear as warmth spread inside him. 

And still Dick kept moving. He had to be as sensitive as Damian was, now, but he kept giving Damian more, fucking his come deeper into him as he kept talking. “Yes, so good. You’re mine, aren’t you? I love you. Can you feel it?” 

Damian’s whole world was on fire; he couldn’t stop whimpering. Incredibly, he felt his own cock twitch in his panties, and then he was coming without a hand on him, just the feeling of Dick so deep in him, telling him that he loved him. 

It took him a while to come back around. He felt a bit floaty, a lightness in him that he’d never experienced at any other time in his life. 

Gradually, details emerged. A hand in his hair, cradling his head protectively. A warm, warm embrace. A voice singing a lullaby in a language Damian did not understand.

He would learn, Damian vowed to himself sleepily. 

“With me again, little bird?” 

“Hmm.” Damian nuzzled Dick's throat. Like this, it seemed easy to be as affectionate as he wanted to be. “A little.” 

He could feel Dick's smile pressed against his temple. “That’s okay. We can stay like this as long as we like.” 

But that wasn’t true, Damian thought fuzzily. “Patrol.” The idea felt wrong in his head; as if there was an alarm telling him seeing his father like that, open and vulnerable and soft, wasn’t a good idea. 

“Nah, I already made our excuses,” Dick told him. “You’ve been working so hard, you deserve a night off.” 

“You, too,” Damian insisted even as he relaxed again. Dick always sold himself too short, and it seemed very important to make sure that he knew how valued he was. “Done well.” 

Dick chuckled and planted another kiss on Damian’s hair. “Yes. So what do you say? Bath, Alfred’s cookies and cuddles?”

It sounded perfect. 


End file.
